You said forever, You lied
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: After breaking dawn Edward cheats on Bella and is caught by both mother & daughter, It just so happens that someone else is waiting for her to come into his life and his wish comes true when Bella, Renesmee, Leah, Seth & Jacob seek refuge with the Volturi
1. Chapter 1

You said forever, You lied

BPOV

"Mom, are you sure you don't want to stay longer, I mean dad isn't meant to be back from Denali until tomorrow." I'd been staying with my beautiful daughter Renesmee and my son-in-law and best friend Jacob Black.

"I'm sure hon, your dad may not be back until tomorrow but I want to get the house set up before he comes back, since we gave you two the cottage I'm sure the Cullens would appreciate me giving it a slight dusting." All of the Cullens had gone to stay with Eleazer and his family. I didn't want to go since me and Tanya had an argument about a week after the Volturi attack and let's just say I didn't feel very comfortable around her ever since.

"Well, I know, I'll come help out since I have nothing else I need to be doing. You don't mind, do you Jakey?" I giggled a bit at his nickname whilst he playfully glared at me.

"Not at all. You two have fun." Me and Renesmee started running to the Cullens place only to hear music playing from upstairs. I shrugged at my daughter guessing they were back early. The music was coming from Edward's room although it was louder and more upbeat than what he normally played around the house.

"Be right back Ren, I'm going to make sure it actually is your father who's listening to that racket." I chuckled as she rolled her eyes heading into the kitchen looking for something fresh to eat I'm guessing. I had a bad feeling and so I was walking up the stairs at human pace. I stood outside Edward's door trying to hear anything, but the racket coming from the speakers drowned any other noise out. I put a smile on my face and shook my head, I'm acting stupid it's only Edward, I mean since when have I been nervous going into our bedroom. I opened the door and stepped in only for the smile on my face to drop and for my body to start shaking. I closed my eyes and shook my head hoping that when I opened them this wouldn't be happening. It didn't work, there was Edward, having sex with none other than Tanya. The pain that shook through my body was instantly replaced by anger.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! YOU… YOU LYING, CHEATING, MOTHERFUCKER!" He looked up shocked along with Tanya. I swear I saw fear in her eyes. Good.

"SHIT! Bella… it… it's not what you think." I was losing it. My eyes were stinging with tears that would not fall.

"I'll bet it isn't. Well you know what Edward it doesn't matter. You can have your ring and consider us divorced, that way you can do whatever you want with that… that… SKANK!" I threw my wedding ring and engagement ring at him before flying down the stairs, grabbing Renesmee and running back to the cottage. When I got there I broke down and shook with the tearless sobs that took over. After calming down a bit I told them exactly what happened and they were both as angry as I was at first.

"THAT FUCKING SHITHEAD! HOW DARE HE?" Jacob was shaking and looked about ready to change and rip Edward's head off and Renesmee looked really disappointed. Before he could go on he went still as if listening for something. That's when I heard it. Two vampires were running our way and I could hear that it was Edward and Tanya.

"As much as I'd like to continue talking about this, I don't have time. I'm leaving" I said vampire speed before rushing out the house. I knew Edward would easily catch up to me but I wasn't going to stand there and wait for him. Before anything though I could hear Renesmee and Jacob running too. Renesmee was faster than any vampire and so was Jacob since he was a werewolf they would easily outrun Edward, but I couldn't. Before I could dwell on it Jacob had got me on his back and was running even faster with Renesmee easily keeping up.

"You didn't think we'd let you go alone did you?" my daughter smiled at me but I could easily see the sadness and anger behind it, before I could say anything though she asked me the one question I was asking myself.

"Erm… mom… where are we going?" Before I could worry about it a thought instantly popped into my head. I said it so quietly that the vampires slowly falling behind had no chance of hearing.

"Volterra."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

"What? Are you crazy?" Renesmee immediately screamed. I winced from the pitch of it. Damn vampire hearing.

"Probably, but it's the only place we can go." Jake just snorted and carried on running whilst Renesmee just plain sulked. Can't say that I blame her, they did try to kill her. Either way it was the one place Edward wouldn't think to look and since I had Renesmee and Jacob with me Alice wouldn't be able to see it unless she looked for the Volturi. I highly doubted it though she's only been looking to see if they go to her and if they were we can stop them. As much as I hated Edward for what he did I couldn't blame the rest of the Cullens. It was funny that when he first left me my emotions were less defined but I felt like I was in more pain before. Though all that could be because when I was a human I had nothing else, this time I had a beautiful daughter and still had my best friend maybe he was right and that I shouldn't have trusted Edward but if I didn't I wouldn't have Renesmee and I would be dead by now. Since I was actually now 112 and would have probably been killed by Victoria unless I'd stayed with the pack. We had a two day journey ahead of us to get to the next closest airport unless we went back but if we did then they would find us easily. I couldn't hear them running after us any more but I could hear someone else coming our way much faster than normal vampires could run.

Jacob howled and stopped turning around. I smiled when I seen it was Seth and Leah. They stopped and Seth cocked his head at what I'm guessing Jake had told them. Leah growled and Seth whined at something he'd thought. I got off Jakes back and turned to look at all the wolves.

"You guys go change I want to be able to talk to you normally for a minute." They nodded and ran into the woods, Renesmee went to follow them but I grabbed her arm whilst shaking my head and chuckling softly.

"I know with Jacob it's nothing you haven't seen before but I would much rather you stay with me." She just pouted and rolled her eyes. When I looked closer I could see the real sadness in them and that's when I though of how selfish I was being she'd just lost her father and the rest of her family. I sighed and sat down on the grass followed by Renesmee as the pack walked out. They all sat down in a sort of circle so we could all see each other.

"Look, by now I'm sure Jake has told you exactly what happened –"I was cut off by Leah's growl.

"He's such a prick I can't believe he would do something like that. I am so sorry Bella and you Renesmee. It's bad enough that your dad and your husband was sleeping with some random vamp chick but to have to leave the rest of your family as well. Ouch." I smiled a sad half smile as I smelt the tears that were running down Renesmee's face. I didn't want her to go but it was her choice.

"Okay, since I'm now far enough away that they aren't going to reach here any time soon, I can talk without being worried about him showing up. Okay, here goes, I'm leaving to go and stay with the Volturi." Seth and Leah gasped as Jake and Nessie just grumbled being as I'd already told them. I carried on before they butted in.

"Look I know there a bunch of power hungry jerks but, really where else am I going to go? Now you guys don't have to come with me, this is MY choice now it's up to you whether you decide to go back home to the Cullens, come with me or go somewhere else." Renesmee was the first to speak.

"Mom, how can you even ask that? I know I might be upset but you didn't do anything wrong. I'm coming with you, I need you, and dad's a dick for ever letting you go." I smiled at my daughter and kissed her cheek whilst blinking back the tears that wouldn't fall.

"I'm with Nessie, not only because I couldn't live without her but I mean, come on you're my best friend and you know I never like Edward anyway." I smiled at him knowing he'd been right all along.

"I guess you were right all along, huh Jake. You said he would just hurt me again if I went back to him." He smiled a sad smile and nodded kissing my cheek.

"Well, we have nothing over here anyway, the only reason we've stayed around if cause of Jake over here. Damn alpha." Seth just nodded along with Leah. Well then let's get going. Aro wanted me on the guard anyway, I think they would all much rather be able to watch and make sure Nessie isn't a danger." I winked at her whilst I said this. "And you know how excited he was about the pack." With that we all got up as the pack went to change and Nessie stayed with me this time without me having to say anything. They all ran out and Jacob somehow got Renesmee to sit on his back before she was even had a chance of getting tired. Which because she was still half human she did but just had more energy than a natural human and could run faster than a natural vampire. Leah made me get on her back since she was bigger than Seth and here we were on our way running to the closest airport which happened to be in Virginia.


End file.
